Why me?
by SmokeThief
Summary: As I stood there looking at the empty field, my eye twitching I thought to myself, ‘WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!’HitsuKarin
1. Chapter 1

_As I stood there looking at the empty field, my eye twitching I thought to myself, 'WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!'_

_Toushiro POV_

_I walked to the field as she had asked me to meet her there and to not be late, but when I got to my destination no one was there so I decided to wait since I was a bit early._

Recap:

"_Ne Toushiro meet me at the soccer field at 5 ok!" "Don't be late!" she said as she ran in the direction of her home._

_She was late, I was there at 4:50 it was now 15min. after 5and as I stood there looking at the empty field, my eye twitching I thought to myself, 'WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!"_

"_I can't believe this" I muttered to myself. I sighed ready to get up and leave thinking she forgot when suddenly I heard my name being called._

"_Oi! Toushiro!" She said as she came over. Hands leaning on her legs she said, "Gomen I'm late it took me awhile to do my homework I had a lot to do." _

"_And here you told me not to be late, what an baka." _

_She opened her mouth to say something when I said her name._

"_Kurosaki what exactly did you want?" _

_Karin grinned, "Let's play a game of soccer." she said as she held up her ball._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me."_

_I sighed, "You told me to come all the way out here for that?" I shook my head as I started to walk away; I kept thinking that this girl was extremely aggravating._

_"Wait, where are you going?" Just when I was about to reply I felt a larger amount of reiatsu, my phone started to beep. I said one word that would describe it. "Arrancar"._

_Baka: Idiot_

_Gomen: Sorry_

_Ne: Hey_


	2. Chapter 2

_I said one word that would describe it. "Arrancar"._

_Karin POV_

"_Wait where are you going?" 'I can't believe this guy! What a jackass!' I was waiting for a reply when something forced me down to my knees._

_I felt as if all my energy were being sucked away. 'I can't breathe what's happening?' It was hard to hear anything around me._

_My ears barely caught the sound of Toushiros voice calling me. Did he feel like this too? Or was it just me? What's going on? I tried to think about it, but I just couldn't._

_My vision was starting to fade and I was being tossed into a black abyss but just before my eyes closed I caught a glimpse of the sky opening._

_Toushiros POV_

_Just as I had looked back to see how Karin was doing I noticed she was down on her hands and knees. I called her name, but I don't think she heard me._

_I took one step then immediately looked up. The sky was splitting. Quickly I popped a green pill in my mouth and reverted to my shinigami form._

_My first thought was to take Karin and put her where she would be safe, but knew it wouldn't do much good. Standing in front of her lifeless body I unsheathed my sword. _

_Ready for the beast that was about to come through, my hand tightened on the hilt. In the distance I could hear my lieutenant coming towards me. _

_Once she had landed I asked her where Ikkaku and Yumichika was. "They're on there way." _

"_Take Kurosaki home."_

"_Hai"_

_Just as Matsumoto disappeared the first Arrancar stepped out then the others. There were three in all. One had long sleeves with black hair with three purple marks above his left eye and looked very much like a girl standing on the left side. The Arrancar standing in the middle was bulky and bald headed with his mask covering the bottom half of his face. The last one was on the right he had blond hair and looked a bit out of it also using his mask as a crown for his head._

_I could sense Ikkaku and Yumichika coming. I called into soul society. "Limiter release?"_

"_Permission granted" Yumichika and Ikkaku after finally arriving looked at there opponents. "I've got the guy in the middle" Ikkaku said grinning while unsheathing his sword. Stroking his hair Yumichika said, "I don't really care as long as I don't have to fight such an ugly person"._

"_Both of you need to be on guard, they could attack at any moment"._

_Arrancar POV_

"_It's been awhile since we came here and look we've got fresh meat." "I wonder which one is the leader, oh well it doesn't really matter right Wonder Whice"_

"_uh"._

"_Why do you even bother talkin to him Luppi? Just look at him he's a complete idiot."_

"_You shouldn't talk bad about him Yami we don't even know what his abilities are yet."_

"_Like he'd be any good anyway"_

"_I'm ready to get goin how bout you?"_

"_Lets do this" Yami said will grinning._

_Shinigami POV_

"_Oi Taicho, I think we should attack first we might get the upper hand"_

"_No they're about to attack us, Matsumoto since there are only three opponents I want you to team up with Yumichika" _

"_Hai"_

"_Here they come!"_

_Karin POV_

'_Where am I?' I sat up and looked around the room I was in. 'Why am I in my room wasn't I at the soccer field?' 'How did I get here?' I thought back to what happened._

_Flash back:_

"_Wait where are you going?" 'I can't believe this guy! What a jackass!'_

'_I can't breathe what's happening?' _

_My vision was starting to fade and I was being tossed into a black abyss but just before my eyes closed I caught a glimpse of the sky opening._

'_Now I remember Toushiro said something about an Arrancar whatever that is and then all of a sudden I couldn't move' 'Wait what about Toushiro what happened to him?!'_

_I quickly got out of bed my shoes were still on so I just ran out of my room out into the hallway. Yuzu was walking towards me carrying a basket of clothes._

"_Ah Karin I didn't know you were back."_

"_Sorry Yuzu gota go."_

"_Wait! Where are you going?!" _

"_To the soccer field!" I quickly ran down the stairs and headed for the door._

"_Karin!! My beautiful daughter!!" I just ignored him and ran out the door on to the sidewalk and straight for the field. It took me awhile to get there, but when I finally did I gasped surprised at what I saw._

_Seven people were standing in the air fighting as if they were on ground. Though I couldn't really see them very well I could tell that two of those people were Rangiku-san and Toushiro._

_Sorry I gotta stop right here. I'll finish updating soon though. Don't worry these are going be the only short chapters this one would've been a lot longer but I have to get ready for school._

_Please review I need to know if it's not interesting enough._


	3. Chapter 3

_Seven people were standing in the air fighting as if they were on ground. Though I couldn't really see them very well I could tell that two of those people were Rangiku-san and Toushiro._

_Toushiro POV_

'_Damn it, if I could get just one hit' I thought as I was blocking the many shots that were being thrown at me by the one named Luppi._

_I had been trying to find a weakness, a loophole and I finally did. After swinging at me he failed to realize how vulnerable he was thus giving me a chance to counter attack._

_The moment he swung at me I ducked and stabbed my sword toward his abdomen pushing it through his stomach and out of his back._

_As he sat there in mid-air stunned I pulled my sword out and kicked him towards the ground. The last words I heard from him was "son of a bitch", He dissipated before having a chance to hit the ground. I looked around to see if any of the others needed help that's when I spotted Karin. _

_Standing, mouth open and staring straight at me. I was getting ready to go to her when I heard something opening I turned to see what it was. The Arrancar were trying to retreat, I quickly looked to where the others were and said, "Don't let them get away!" _

_We tried to stop them, but in the end, they escaped. I sighed and sheathed my sword then looked back to where Karin was; she was still standing there but now looked much more composed._

"_Taicho"_

"_What is it Matsumoto?"_

"_Should I contact soul society?"_

"_Ah and make sure you tell them that we didn't find out their objective" _

"_Hai, what about Karin-Chan?" _

"_Don't worry I'll take care of that, meet me back at Orihime's"._

_I watched as Matsumoto and the others left before drifting down to the ground and getting back in my gigai. Calmly I walked over to Karin; she was staring at me as if I was some show freak standing in the middle of a large crowd. It bothered me a lot and made me want to ask her why she was looking at me like that, but I just shrugged it off and instead asked, "What are you doing here?" _

_I was waiting for her answer, but it didn't come, It seemed like she was in deep thought and didn't hear me so I opened my mouth to ask again when she suddenly spoke up "I was worried when I woke up and wondered why I was in my room I wanted to know what had happened so I came back here…"._

_Worried? About what? Me? I looked at her strangely my mind tugged at me to ask her what she meant but I knew she most likely wouldn't answer me. I started to walk away._

_Karin POV_

_I stood there staring at him while he walked towards me I wondered how he was able to walk on air. When he finished covering the distance between us the first thing he said was "What are you doing here?" I thought about what to say I didn't want him to know I was worried about him. "I was worried when I woke up and wondered why I was in my room I wanted to know what had happened so I came back here…" I didn't really know what to say so I kinda trailed off abit at the end. He started looking at me strangely and I wondered if I had given myself away._

_Then all of a sudden he walked away. "Toushiro wait what happened to me?"_

_He turned around and looked at me "You passed out after you felt the reiatsu the Arrancar were giving off I had Matsumoto take you home."_

"_Oh" I didn't really know what to say so I said the first thing that came to mind. "So what's gona happen now?" _

"_Nothing that concerns you." _

_I clenched my fists "So what am I supposed to do, just stand here and not do anything while those things attack people!"_

"_You don't need to worry about it is all I'm saying that's why I'm here, to take care of things like this." I couldn't really argue with him I knew he was right besides what help would I be?_

_I didn't have a zanpaktou or shinigami powers there was no way I'd be able to fight something like that. It made me feel useless that I was too weak to help anyone. Slowly I unclenched my fist and let them hang at my sides. _

"_Come on" I looked at him with a puzzled face. 'Did he say something while I was thinking?' "Come on" he started walking away again "What do you mean?" he sighed, "I'm walking you home"_

"_Oh, why" his eye started twitching._

"_Does it really matter why?"_

_I thought about it "Not really" _

"_Then don't ask" He turned back around. That made me abit upset but I didn't say anything instead I just started to walk after him._

_We were walking in an awkward silence, which was making me feel uncomfortable. Every time I tried to start a conversation he would give me short reply's that didn't really give me room to respond._

_So I kept quiet after awhile just watching the sky as we walked on. It was the afternoon and with the sun sinking it threw a glow over everything mixing different hues of colors as if someone was painting a picture. "Toushiro?" _

"_What?" _

"_You're stayin at Orihime's place right?" _

"_Yeah" "Why don't you come over to my place then, I mean Ichi-nii told me she makes really weird stuff for dinner, so why don't you come eat at my place?" _

"_You're inviting me over for dinner?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at me. I turned my head trying to hide the blush that was creeping up my face "You don't have to come you know, it's not like I'm gona be upset if you don't."_

"_I never said I wasn't going to." _

"_So are you stayin or not we're almost there." _

"_I guess I'll stay then your food can't be any worse than Orihime's."_

"_Was that an insult?" He shrugged his shoulders. We rounded a corner; I could see my house we weren't that far away. Suddenly I thought about what my dad would say once he saw me and Toushiro. _

_I just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid and embarrass me. 'I wonder what Ichi-nii would say if he saw me and Toushiro together.'_

_Sorry it took me so long to update I've had a lot going on I just typed this up so I hope it's alright. By the way, this chapter isn't finished yet I just wanted to put at least a little bit up there._


	4. Chapter 4

_I just hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid and embarrass me. 'I wonder what Ichi-nii would say if he saw me and Toushiro together.'_

_Toushiro POV_

'_Don't let Kurosaki be home'_

'_Don't let Kurosaki be home'_

'_Don't let Kurosaki be home'_

_I thought over and over. I wasn't scared at least that's what I wanted to think. I had no idea how Ichigo would act if he saw me with his little sister, there was a vague thought in my mind that he would start kicking my ass on sight, after all I never told him I met his sister and that I hung out with her most of the time._

_But then again why would he need to get violent maybe if I acted aloof he wouldn't be as upset, but then again this was Ichigo, he was known for being violent._

_Maybe I just shouldn't go; I have a bad feeling about this. 'No!' _

'_There's no way I'm not going to go just because I'm scared!' _

'_I'm going to face this head on'_

_We were near the door; my stomach was in knots she opened the door and stepped inside._

"_Come on I'll introduce you to my sister and otou-san."_

"_Alright"_

_I stepped in and closed the door behind me. As soon as I did something came running at us with its arms wide open. _

"_Karin! Give daddy a hug, I was worried about you!"_

_Karin swiftly jumped to the side and while doing so kicked him in the face with her right leg, he ended up crashing into the wall. _

_She landed and then looked at me. _

"_That's my idiot dad"_

"_Ah Karin! Welcome back!" said a girl with the same colored hair as Ichigo but it seemed a little darker._

"_This is my sister Yuzu we're twins" I looked at her weirdly._

"_What?"_

"_You're really twins?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_You don't look anything alike"_

"_That's because we're fraternal twins"_

_I looked at Karin then Yuzu and back to Karin. Yuzu looked completely different from Karin and just by looking at them I could tell they acted different too._

_Yuzu seemed the gentle and girly type while Karin was the ruff tomboyish type. It was a bit weird but I just shrugged it off._

"_So what's your name?"_

"_Oh right, Yuzu this is Toushiro he's eating dinner with us tonight."_

_She turned toward me, "Dinners almost ready so you wont have to wait long." She walked away after that back into the kitchen._

_Not long after did I feel someone standing behind me. I slowly turned my head and what I saw scared me shitless. There was Karin's dad standing over me with gleaming red eyes, starring at me maniacally._

"_And who might you be?"_

"_H-Hitsugaya Toushiro"_

"_Really, why…"_

"_Oi otou-san! Have you seen my bag? It has my homework… in it"_

_I looked towards Ichigo; he was looking straight at me. I tried to look as if I didn't care that he had seen me, he didn't know why I was here after all. Maybe I could get away with leaving and avoid what was coming. _

"_What are you doin…"_

"_Ichi-nii" Karin ran over to me and grabbed my arm. I gave her a 'what the hell are you doing look' she was holding onto my arm as if I were her boyfriend._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ichigo glare at me, so much for getting out of it._

"_Ichi-nii this is Toushiro he's having dinner with us tonight."_

"_Hi" he started walking back up stairs, I caught the gesture he made with his head for me to follow him. I sighed; this was not going to be good._

_Looking for an excuse to also go up I asked "Where's the bathroom?"_

_Karin turned towards me she was still holding my arm and that's when I noticed the smile she was wearing, and I figured that little scene she did in front of Ichigo was on purpose. I glared at her but she just continued smiling._

"_It's upstairs 3rd door to your right." Letting go of my arm I heard her whisper "have fun" she then walked away hands on her head. A vein popped up on my head, while I looked toward her._

_As I made my way towards the stairs I was careful not to get too close to her father I had a feeling that if I did he would snatch me up and drag me to his room._

_A picture of him grabbing me by the back of my collar and dragging me up the stairs into his room with nothing but dust left behind filled my mind._

'_Though I think I might actually prefer that to Ichigo.'_

_I climbed the stairs but when I made it up I had no Idea where to go, there was just too many doors that's when I saw Ichigo leaning on a door with the number 15 on it. _

_He looked at me and then gestured for me to go inside. Once we were in he turned toward me with a pissed off look on his face. _

"_What do you think you're doing with my sister!? And what was with her holding on to you!?"_

"…" '_How the hell am I going to explain this?'_

"_I suggest you answer me!"_

_Karin POV_

_As I saw Toushiro walking towards the stairs I noticed he inched around my dad. I barely managed to control the laughter that was bubbling up. _

_I knew it would piss him off even more since he already found out that I did that in front of Ichi-nii on purpose._

'_Maybe I should go eavesdrop on what they're saying'_

'_But I don't want to end up getting caught and Ichi-nii starts interrogating me, which would suck.'_

_So I just decided to go into the kitchen and check up on Yuzu._

"_Hey Yuzu"_

"_Hey Karin" I noticed she kept glancing at me while cooking._

"_What is it?"_

"_Who's that guy you brought with you?"_

"_Oh Toushiro is just someone I met while playing soccer, I needed some help with a soccer game and Ichi-nii wasn't home so I saw him and asked if he wanted to help. He said no at first but I guess he changed his mind cause he came later on in the game and helped us out."_

"_You mean like in the fairy tale books when a prince comes and helps a damsel in distress?" She said abit excitedly._

_I sweat dropped. "No Yuzu that's completely different."_

"_So what are you making?"_

"_Sukiyaki"_

"_Really!" My mouth started watering just thinking about the meal that she was preparing._

"_Can you help me set the table? It's almost ready."_

"_Sure"_

"_Hey Karin?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think Toushiro-kun is okay? He's been up there for awhile."_

"_I'm sure he's fine, he's probably just talking to Ichi-nii." I grinned mischievously._

_Toushiro POV_

_I stood there without knowing what to say. So instead of thinking I said what ever came to mind._

"_Kurosaki listen whatever's going through your head right now you might as well just forget it the only reason I'm here is because your sister invited me over for dinner."_

"_I know that but what I want to know is why you were with my sister let alone even know her." He said through gritted teeth._

"_It's not that big of deal really" yeah right_

"_I met your sister while she was playing a soccer game; I saw that she was hurt so I helped her out." I knew I_

"_And her holding on to you?"_

"_How am I supposed to know, why don't you ask her that?" My eye started to twitch, I was getting aggravated._

_He still looked angry just not as much. He turned away._

"_I'm going to ask her about this you better not be lying." And with that we heard Yuzu's voice calling us down to dinner. Ichigo was the first to walk out of the room, his arms crossed with a scowl on his face._

_Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter I worked hard on it. Though I have to say myself I could've written it better. I would have but then it wouldn't be up today._

_Also Sukiyaki is: Sliced Beef or Chicken, Yam Noodles, Tofu, Fresh Sliced Vegetables and Bamboo Shoots_


	5. Chapter 5

"_I'm going to ask her about this you better not be lying." And with that we heard Yuzu's voice calling us down to dinner. Ichigo was the first to walk out of the room, his arms crossed with a scowl on his face._

_Karin POV_

_We were sitting at the table and eating but thankfully it wasn't quiet. Ichi-nii and Rukia were chatting though he still had a scowl on is face and kept looking over in my direction which I easily figured out wasn't a good thing._

_My dad was casting looks at Toushiro and chatting with Yuzu at the same time._

_It felt kind of awkward since Toushiro was quietly eating his dinner._

_I wanted to say something to him but knew once I started talking everyone would immediately zone in on our conversation._

_I looked over in Toushiro's direction._

'_Screw this I'm bored'_

"_Ne Toushiro" Just as I had predicted everyone immediately stopped talking and looked at us._

"_Nani?"_

_We were sitting next to each other so when he turned his head I noticed just how amazing his eyes were and that looking into them made me realize just how perfect they fit his profile._

_His eyes were in between a dark and light glossy green with slits in the middle much like cat eyes and seemed to pierce right through your very soul. They seemed cold and unemotional at times but in some weird way kind too._

_I shook my head shaking my self out of my reverie._

_A smile started pulling at the side of my mouth when I thought about how my brother would act after hearing this sentence._

"_It's kind of late; do you want to spend the night?"_

"_Uh" I saw he started to look towards my dad and brother._

"_It's ok, right dad?" I looked towards him. "It'd be pretty dangerous to be walking home this late, right?"_

"_My Karin-Chan is right!!" He got out of his seat._

"_You will be staying here tonight don't worry, I shall see to your every need my son!!!"_

_I smiled in Toushiro's direction. After setting his chopsticks down he spoke._

"_That won't be necessary I'll be perfectly fine walking."_

"_Demo what about…." I started._

"_No!!! You shall stay here tonight and feel the love that I'm willing to offer you!!! Just imagine yourself all alone out in the cold night with no one to bring you warmth but I Kurosaki Isshin shall…."_

"_URUSAI NA!!!" Ichi-nii stood up and punched him in the face sending him flying over the kitchen counter crashing into the countless pots and pans._

_His head whipping back to face in Karin's direction._

"_I don't know what you're playing at Karin but he's not staying here and besides there's no room for him anyway."_

"_What are you talking about he can sleep in your room."_

"_Excuse me but…" Toushiro was trying to speak but we really didn't care._

"_He's not sleeping in my room!"_

"_Well where the hell is he supposed to sleep then!? We can't put him on the couch!"_

"_Oi, I never said I was going to…" We cut him off again._

"_I don't know!! All I know is that it's my house, my room, MY BED!!! He can go ahead and grab a nice piece of carpet for all I care!!"_

"_You're making him sleep on the floor!!?"_

"_You're the one who said he couldn't sleep on the couch!! So the next best thing is the floor unless he'd rather sleep in the bathroom. That's also fine with me."_

"_Oi!" We both stopped arguing to look at him. He had risen out of his seat and had a very pissed off expression on his face. _

"_What?" We asked in unison._

"_Maybe if you had let me talk earlier you would know." He said while glaring at the both of us. _

"_But like I was saying, I never agreed to stay here I remember clearly stating that I was going to walk home and given that piece of information I hope you noticed just how ridiculous and pointless your argument was."_

_He backed his chair out of the way said thank you to Yuzu for the meal and headed for the door._

_Toushiro POV_

_As I headed for the door Karin ran up to me blocking the door way folding her arms, a frown on her face._

"_Why're you leavin?"_

"_I never said I was spending the night when you asked me over for dinner" I reached past her for the door knob but before I could even take a hold of it someone picked me up and thru me over their shoulder._

_When I turned my head to look at who it was it turned out to be Karin's' dad._

"_Oi!! Put me down!!!" I said feeling humiliated while trying to wrench myself from his grasp, he was incredibly strong and I suddenly hated the faux body that I was in they were so weak had I been in my shinigami form I would have had no problems prying myself from his grasp, but then I wouldn't be stuck in this predicament either._

_He started to speak "I'm sorry that wont do I refuse to let a young man such as yourself walk along the streets you never know what might happen."_

_Apparently he had gone in dad mode._

_I looked towards Karin glaring at her all the while demanding her with my eyes to help me. _

"_Dad", she started, "I don't think you have to carry him I'm sure he won't mind stayin, right Toushiro?"_

_I begrudgingly agreed and he set me down on the ground smiling._

"_Good then I'll get you some clothes I think I still have some from when Ichigo was your size and also Ichigo."_

"_What?"_

"_Toushiro will be staying in your room."_

"_WHAT!!? He's not sleepin in my room!"_

"_If you don't want to share your room then you can sleep somewhere else."_

_Ichigo started grumbling and casting me dirty looks, but he didn't say anything further. While Karin's dad went to go get me some clothes Ichigo went up stairs and Karin came over to me smiling._

"_Why'd you do that?" I asked her._

"_Just to irritate Ichi-nii I didn't really try to make you stay over I just got caught up in the moment, but you're not really mad at me are you?"_

"_And why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Well because you're only stayin for one night, Yuzu's a great cook you'll love the breakfast that she makes and no one'll bother you if you wana sleep late."_

"_I don't sleep late." She shrugged her shoulders._

"_Just an example." Just then her dad came down the stairs and handed me some bed clothes and clothes for tomorrow. The bed clothes were all white with long pants and a button up shirt that were just my size._

"_There you go you can up stairs and take a shower if you want, Karin'll show you were the towels are. I have to go to sleep if you need anything just ask Karin or Ichigo they should be able to help you out."_

"_Arigato" He started up the stairs and disappeared when he got to the top._

"_Where's the bathroom?"_

"_Follow me." She took me upstairs and then pointed 3 doors to the right and said that the towels were in the closet inside._

_She walked off to what I guess was her room; it was right next to Ichigo's._

_I went in to the bathroom and set my clothes down on the counter next to the sink took off my socks, shoes, and shirt and opened the closet that was across from it, grabbed two towels, one for my face and the other for drying off and set them on top of the lid of the toilet. Then moving back the shower curtain I moved it aside and looked at the two knobs on the wall that was marked with a C and an H, I figured that it standed for hot and cold and then at something hanging from over head. _

_Since I knew nothing about it I just ignored it and set to work on the knobs. Though in my stupor of not knowing how to work them I started pulling on the H knob and ended up falling into the tub once it twisted to the side._

_I got up silently cursing as the water started to get hotter I turned to look at what the water was coming out of and noticed a small handle at the tip of it and wondered what it did, pulling up on it I was quickly bathed in scalding hot water. _

_Letting out a scream of surprise at the water falling down, I jumped out as fast as I could and stripped my self of the bottoms I wore since they were almost as scalding as the water itself._

_Just when I managed to get them off Karin came barging into the bathroom with a look of worry on her face. For some unknown reason to me she started blushing sputtered an apology and then shut the door leaving me by myself with a puzzled look on my face._

_Looking down at myself I noticed that I was standing in soaking wet boxers that were sticking to me and outlining my 'private parts' for all the world to see. That's when Ichigo barged in and then stepped in and closed the door behind him._

"_What happened?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Why did you scream and why did Karin say sorry then run off?" That's when he looked down toward my boxers, his eyes returned to mine with a disapproving look._

"_Never mind the second question, just answer the first."_

_I reluctantly told him what happened, regretting it even further when he busted out laughing. I scowled at him._

"_It isn't funny"_

"_The hell it is", he said while laughing "Why didn't you just come and ask me how to work it."_

"_Because I wanted to figure it out on my own" I said my scowl getting darker by the minute._

"_And look where that got you." He replied still laughing._

_The room dropped a couple of degrees before he finally stopped, but when he did he showed me how to work everything so I could know how to take a shower or a bath then left to go talk to Karin. _

_Oh my gosh I'm so sorry everyone I got my internet taken away cause I got in trouble at school. I felt really bad when I read the reviews that asked me to update. Please forgive me I would have updated if I could. Once again I'm really sorry and I'll understand if you're really mad at me so don't feel like you can't review and tell me that._


	6. clip

_I know it's ridiculous how long its been since I've updated. I'm really ashamed of my self, but I've started to work on the next chapter and thought you deserved a small sneak peak to show I've finally gotten my ass in gear. Here you go._

_Drifting off I sighed in content before entering one of the most disturbing, erotic, dreams I have ever had._

_I know its small right. No I didn't do this to piss you off, but to get you interested again 'cause I'm sure a lot of you have lost interest. The next chapter will be up soon, hopefully, and feel free to berate for the all the time I've wasted._

_**I love you guys and gals even if my writing doesn't show it!! **_

_**SmokeThief ^_^**_


End file.
